Volver a empezar
by Rockandroses
Summary: Sus caminos se separaron, se alejaron, pero el destino los quiso juntar... una vez más


¡he aquí un One shoot!

Perdonen la tardanza para actualizar mis fics, últimamente la inspiración viene de a ratos, y aunque escribí el capítulo entero para "Entre el sol y la luna" edité bastantes cosas que consideré innecesarias, me pasa mucho de irme por las nubes... jeje

Este capítulo viene con los guiones de diálogo correspondiente, como soy nueva en esta página me enteré que los guiones que corresponden se consiguen con Alt+0151 así que es buena anotación para aquellos escritores que no lo sepan ...

¡Espero les guste! Déjenme lindos reviews ;D

¡Saludos, Rosie!

_Disclaimer: los personajes lugares y nombres de SCC pertenecen al grupo CLAMP_

PDV desconocido

Era una mañana fría, seca, llena de nieve, en Londres. Los años habían pasado sobre ellos, ambos, marcados por los dolores de una vida cuyos caminos eran cerrados por el destino.

Caminos que se cortaron dos veces.

Luego de que sus corazones encontraran un mínimo consuelo la primera vez, esos caminos volvieron a desaparecer, dejándolos solos, con inseguridad sobre el futuro. Sobre si la promesa que se hicieron se cumpliría alguna vez, tantas dudas… tanta… desilusión.

Era temprano, muy temprano. Las 8 am, exactamente. Esa costumbre les había quedado a ambos, levantarse temprano, en especial a ella, para visitar a aquellas personas que les brindaron un cariño cálido, y los ayudaron a sanar.

Lamentablemente los dejaron, y muy jóvenes. Con 32 años cada uno, ya habían pasado del estado de "Casado/a" al de "Viudo/a".

¡Cruel, cruel destino el que los había dejado sin nadie para respirar! Hacía ya dos años de la catástrofe por la cual estas dos personas perdieron a su ser más querido… o casi.

Un accidente de avión, en el que sus parejas iban.

Ella se vistió como requería el tiempo, era un día muy frío, y tenía que visitar a su mejor amiga ambas tenían que salir temprano aquel día, tenían un viaje de dos horas para visitar a la madre de su amiga y… prima, también, para ello sólo tenía que pasar un parque lleno de flores blancas y rojas, que parecía el jardín de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Polera blanca, un suéter color canela, pantalones blancos, botas marrones, tapado blanco de paño y una bufanda escocesa roja.

Estaba lista.

Aquella tarde él planeaba ir a visitar a uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en la vida, Eriol Hiraguisawa, y su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidoji.

Eriol le había ganado una apuesta, él le había apostado a que su equipo favorito de fútbol perdería… pero el equipo de Eriol ganó y ahora tenía que ir a aguantarse a la suegra de Eriol en aquel calamitoso viaje que sería digno de enterrar en el olvido, como tantas experiencias y… dolores.

Sakura caminaba, silenciosa y fascinada, por el parque de aquella ciudad. La verdad era que nunca había estado en Londres en invierno, esa era una ocasión especial, visitaría a su amiga esta vez, superando, al mismo tiempo, su miedo a los aviones. El viaje le había parecido eterno, pero al final fue mejor de lo que pensaba, aunque hubiera tenido que luchar contra tantos fantasmas del pasado.

En vez de bordear el parque, como hubiera tenido que ser, decidió cruzar hasta la mitad, para luego girar a la izquierda y encontrarse con la casa de sus dos mejores amigos.

Aquello parecía de cuento. Toda la plaza estaba bordeada por árboles que al parecer, ni en invierno perdían sus hojas. Había un sendero de cemento y piedras, liso, por donde se podía pasar sin pisar el pasto. Todo aquello desembocaba en un círculo enorme, de ese mismo material, en cuyo centro, algo a la izquierda habían varios arbustos llenos de flores blancas y rojas, luego de éstos, una fuente, grande y negra.

Shaoran pasaba por el centro del parque, distraído, observando todo en aquel extraño parque, maravillado por ser otra de las visitas que había realizado a la ciudad inglesa. Estaba distraído, y miraba hacia todos lados, para luego concentrarse en el piso e intentar no caer.

Llevaba una camisa blanca, un suéter verde oscuro, un saco marrón, unos jeans y zapatos marrones… pero… tenía puesto algo más.

Algo que había guardado a pesar de estar casado, y que le recordaba a su niñez… que le recordaba su promesa.

Una bufanda, verde y naranja, que _ella_le había tejido.

Ambos iban distraídos. Inmersos en su propio mundo, alejados de la realidad…

Ninguno se percató de que ya deberían de haberse desviado a la izquierda…

Sakura sintió cómo chocaba el hombro con alguien.

Shaoran golpeó a una persona desconocida por equivocación.

Ambos dieron vuelta la cabeza, deteniéndose, al tiempo que pronunciaban un monótono:

—Disculpa.

El aliento pareció esfumárseles a ambos. Algo irritante y vergonzoso, debido a que el frío delató la fuerte exhalación de sorpresa de ambos.

Se dieron vuelta, lentamente, quedando a una distancia prudencial.

Tomaron un tiempo para mirarse, reconocerse, hacía tiempo que no se veían.

Pero para ellos seguía siendo igual.

La mirada inocente, límpida, verde y hermosa de ella, su delicadez.

El sonrojo de él, producto de los nervios, los ojos ámbares, profundos, el cuerpo musculoso y la mandíbula tensa.

Ninguno atinaba a decir nada, sólo mirarse a los ojos.

—Cumpliste —sonrieron ambos.

Shaoran tomó las manos de Sakura, ambos, con guantes.

—¿Qué te ha traído por aquí a Londres? —preguntó él.

—Vine a visitar a Tomoyo y Eriol.

—¡Qué coincidencia! —su sonrisa se amplió— Sabes, yo vine a visitarlos también, ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos?

—Me encantaría —Sakura se sonrojó.

Caminaron, juntos, antes de cruzar la calle y llegar a la casa, Shaoran preguntó, nervioso.

—¿Estás libre el sábado? Podríamos tomar algo.

—Para ti, siempre —ella sonrió, gustosa, enormemente feliz.

Shaoran no pudo evitar reír de la alegría. Una risa que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo… verdadera. Algo le decía que tras dos largos años, estaba listo para empezar una vida con la persona que amaba.

No más sufrimiento.

—¿Todavía puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —musitó él, con incertidumbre.

Era algo que habían acordado hace tiempo.

Si ella le respondía que sí, era que todavía podía quererlo a pesar de todo. Si le decía que no, es que ya no estaban esos sentimientos allí o había encontrado a otra persona.

—Sí, definitivamente, ahora sí —ella tomó su mano mientras caminaban de aquel sendero a la acera— ¿Y yo a ti?

—Siempre que quieras —sonrió.

Sakura tenía ahora, la certeza, de que había superado su dolor, y aunque amó a su esposo profundamente, Shaoran siempre sería… el indicado para ella.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa, Shaoran, tocó el timbre.

Mientras esperaban, él comenzó a acercarse, lentamente, a ella.

Sus labios y los suyos se rozaron, fue un beso corto, dulce, tierno, un beso que sanó sus heridas por completo… las heridas de ambos.

Se separaron al escuchar el ruido de llaves.

—Te amo, Shaoran —ella apretó más su mano a la de él.

—Yo también, Sakura…—luego de decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se miraron por unos segundos.

—Y para siempre —declararon al unísono.

Luego Tomoyo abrió la puerta, y se maravilló al ver las manos de sus dos amigos juntos, por fin podrían hacer una vida, tener a sus hijos…

Por detrás, Eriol, observando la escena, mientras vigilaba a los hijos que había tenido con su querida Tomoyo, sonrió al mismo tiempo que su esposa, alegre de ver que habían cumplido su promesa.

_Nos volveremos a ver._


End file.
